ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Majik
Joseph Gravity (Born 16th September, 1990), better known under his primary moniker of Black Majik, is a British pro wrestler, having worked for Takedown and currently for XWA. He has also wrestled under the names 'Superstardy' and 'Captain Joe Falcon' in his short career. Upbringing Joseph Gravity was born and raised in Newcastle Upon Tyne, and is the youngest son in the gravity family (With older brothers Michael, William, Zak and sister Stacy), and grew up, as his mother has told, obsessed with Video Games and professional wrestling. He also had a knack for making people laugh, and, to quote his sister, was a 'Total nerd'. Joseph moved out of Newcastle at the age of Seventeen to move in with on of his friends, Alex Daniels. The two then both moved to Toronto, Canada so they could begin training to become professional wrestlers... OWW Takedown and Dungeon Joseph Graviga was one of the first graduates of the Takedown Dungeon and debut as Superstardy, and was also one if the stars leading the new brand, also named Dungeon, which prepares the stars for their debut's. His debut was a special Takedown VS Dungeon battle royal, which saw him last untill the very end but was eliminated by Kid Kash (Who was the winner) and Mattitude Follower in the final three. He then entered a Dungeon Tournament, to decide the first world champion. He managed to make it up to the Semi Finals, but was stopped by his future tag team partner, Lucas McCoy. McCoy lost in the final to Couger Claire, who was the only female to ever hold the world title in the history of OWW. The next show, McCoy and Stardy entered a tag team tournament, for the first ever tag team champions. They again reached the semi finals however where defeated by the French Mafia of The Shooter and Martel. The two then went on to job for a few months untill McCoy was released from his contract, in which Stardy entered another Takedown VS Dungeon Battle Royal to decide the new number one contender for the world title. However, Stardy eliminated himself to eliminate Jarek Synkaid, ending the match in a draw. Stardy suffered a vicious bump on the head during the match, but this led to a brand new storyline, where he fought he was a superhero, known as Captain Joe Falcon. Luke McCoy even returned to try and convince him he wasn't, however it was to no avail. Captain Joe Falcon earned a World Title Shot, losing in a very close encounter. The next month, he entered and lost a Fatal Four Way Fighting Championship Match as well, which was his final match in the company. XWA Following his final match in Takedown, Joseph recived a tryout match for XWA, jobbing to Rick Magnum in an Australian Tour, but impressed and was quickly signed on. After a month of not being booked, he pitched in the idea of an Evil Wizard Character, whom is from the land of the 8-Bit Games. XWA officials loved it, and Black Majik made his debut the next week, teaming up with fellow new signing Izzy Raynor to take on Klutz and Arsene Lupin, but lost. He was drafted to Collision the next week, and lost again in tag action with Max Tee VS Joel Xavier and Lewis Lucas. He then lost a Number One Contendership Fatal Four Way Match for the Cruiserweight Title, but the next two weeks he earned a draw, first teaming up with Haruko Izanami VS Lucas Lewis & Bryan McGuiness on the Christmas Special, then against XWA Veteran Slade Mortis, but lost to Rick Magnum and Lucas Lewis. However, XWA decided to shock everybody and push Majik, giving him a victory over his long time rival Lucas Lewis in the King of Kings Tournament. He then proceeded to be Rick Magnum and then Shane McCool in the final of the tournament, and now goes on to Gateway to Glory to face Jamie Starrsplash for the XWA World Title. Black Majik has also managed to put together a small posse in this time in XWA as well, known as the 8-Bit World Domination Squad, featuring himself as the leader, his older brother William Gravity being the man made of Tetris Blocks BRIX (His Bodyguard) and Alex Daniels being The Battle Frogger, Majik's very own sidekick, and (Loosely) Lucas Lewis, his arch rival-turned-zombified-ally. Sadly, Black Majik became the first person to fall to the Champion at Gateway To Glory, losing to Jamie Starrsplash in the main event. Black Majik's dark side, Dark Majik, was first revealed during this feud. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Game Over'' (Electric Chair Driver) **''Warlock'' (Dragon Sleeper) **''Flash Bang'' (Hayashi Cutter) **''Data Corruption'' (Inverted Unprettier) **''Stardyriver / Pure Evil Driver'' (Double Underhook Piledriver) **''Go F*ck Yourself'' (Lift Up Onto Shoulder, Before Bringing Down Opponent with a Piledriver) **''Ultima'' (Asia Backcracker) **''Hydooken'' (Double Palm Thrust) **''Rickroll~!'' (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) **''Spellbinder'' (Headscissors into an Armbar) **''The Mage Masher'' (Tornado DDT) **''GTFO'' (Discuss Elbow) **''Not-So-Shining Wizard'' (Shining Enzugiri) **''Majik Elixer'' (Sunset Flip Driver) **''Goomba Stomp'' (Double Stomp) **''Meteor'' (Shooting Star Press) **''Comet'' (Standing Shooting Star Press) **''Randy Orton's Infamous Headlock'' (Headlock) **''The Kick That's Heard Around The World'' (Low Blow) **''Fire'' (Snap Suplex) **''Fira'' (Fishermans Suplex) **''Firaga'' (Falcon Arrow) *'Nicknames' **''The Evil Overlord'' **''The 8-Bit Wizard'' **''The Unofficial Guitar Hero God of XWA'' **''The King of Kings 2009'' **''The Shooting Stardy'' *'Theme Music' **''Ppr:Kut'' – Linkin Park (Dark Majik) **''Rose at Twilight'' – Nemesis Theory (3rd XWA; Current) **''Dancing Mad'' – The Black Mages (2nd XWA) **''Zeromus'' – The Black Mages (1st XWA) **''Falconing Night'' (As CJF) **''Superstar'' – Lupe Fiasco (2nd OWW Takdown) **''Loose Yourself'' – Eminem (1st OWW Takedown) *'Current Promotions' **''XWA'' – Black Majik **''HBW'' – Black Majik **''SWF'' – Black Majik Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **King of Kings Winner 2009 **XWA Gimmick of the Year 2008 Personal life Joseph now currently still lives in Toronto Canada, but has moved house many times. Himself, Alex Danials and William Gravity all share a house currently, untill they can find somewhere they like. He also plays drums in a band known as the 'Spiked Fists', and has released a solo album titled 'Chibiriffic~!'; which is a thrash metal album and reached number 71 in the Canadian Indy Metal boards.